


Surprise?

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cricket, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James surprises Q. Lucky Q.... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

James sauntered through Q’s office door without knocking, “So, I was thinking….” 

“That’s always dangerous,” replied Q without looking up from his computer. He was accustomed to James now wandering in whenever he felt like it. The first few times though, he had been startled and nearly knocked his tea over. Luckily James managed to save the mug the one time he did. 

“Q, I’m trying to be serious here,” huffed James as he walked over and lent against Q’s desk.

Q finally stopped the code that he always seemed to be writing and looked up at James, “I know, I apologise. Please proceed.” 

“Anyways I was thinking that we could go and watch the Ashes live.”

“But that’s in Australia!”

“I know.”

“And cricket!”

“I know.”

“Nothing happens in cricket,” Q sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not exactly true, besides it’s the Ashes!”

“Yes, well. But Australia!”

“You’ve mentioned that.”

“Planes, James, planes!” Q waved both his hands around to emphasize his point.

“Yes, that is one way to get to Australia. We could also go via a cruise ship.”

“But that’ll take ages and you’ll miss the cricket.”

“I know, but I really just wanted a chance to have a holiday and snog you.” James pulled Q up into a hug and placed a light kiss onto his lips. Q melted into the kiss before pulling back suddenly.

“Wanted a chance? Something tells me you’ve already booked the ship?”

“Um, yes.”

“And cleared our holiday with the appropriate people?”

“I did maybe mention it to Eve, yes.”

“Are our bags, by any chance, already packed?”

“Yes, they are in the car waiting.”

“Then why are we still here?”

“Finally a good question! Come on then.” Q just managed to grab his glasses and phone off his desk as James whisked him out of his office and to the car.

Several days later….

“James,” Q bolted upright and thumped James on the back.

“What?” came James’s reply, muffled by his pillow.

“Who’s looking after the cats?”

“What cats?”

“James!” Q thumped James again, “I need my phone. Where are my glasses?”

Shifting around and sitting up James grabbed Q around the waist and pulled him back against him, “Settle down Q! I got Eve to look after them. I asked her when I told her about the holiday.”

“I feel horrible for forgetting them. And your horrible for letting me forget them,” twisting around Q glared at James.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”


End file.
